One vision, two in love Brooklyn one shot
by miss89
Summary: You have had strange dreams the last nights. Something about a boy that did not want to tell you who he was. On morning when you woke up you decided to go to the park and suddenly this guy starts to talk to you.


**From the author:** This one shot is a random I did.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs:** The blank lines are for you to inset either your own or a random name in it.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

The last few nights you had had some weird dreams. Some were bright and some were dark. It wasn't exactly nightmares. Normally you could figure dreams out easily, but these were so strange that you couldn't find out what they meant. You couldn't describe what they were about cause they changed so fast every time you were close to figure it out in the dream.

One day you told your mum about it because she's a psychologist and you thought it might help talk to her about it.

- "I wish I could help you _____ but the spiritual is not my stronger side, I'm sorry sweetheart" she said in a clam way when you asked her after dinner.

- "But who am I then gonna ask? My dreams are so strange" you mumbled and took a sip of your hot tea.

- "I don't know, but maybe you just think too much about it. Face it if you dream it again" she said. You just nodded quietly and finished your tea and went to your room. You put on your pyjamas and sat in front your mirror. You just stared at your reflection not really know what to do. _/I'm gonna find out what this is about/_ you said to yourself and went to bed. That night you had a strange dream once again, but this time it was different from the others. You were somewhere you couldn't recognize. In the middle of it stood a boy reaching his hand out to you with a sweet smile. Your heart beat faster and hesitates reaching out for his hand.

- "Who are you?" you ask him confused.

- "I'll wait for you" he smiled sweet. He didn't answer your question which made you a bit annoyed.

- "Answer me! Who are you?" you asked once again and he disappeared out in the blue. He was so handsome and gentle. Who was that guy?

_**(End of flashback)**_

You had decided to take a walk in the park to clear up your mind – it always helps. You looked up in the sky feeling the sun tickle your face – you smiled to yourself. /Maybe mum was right, maybe I just think too much about it/ you thought and kept on walking. You stopped at the big fountain. You have always loved that fountain. You sat on the edge of it and regarded the people walk pass you, watching the birds in the trees. It was so lovely in the early spring.

Suddenly you saw a boy sitting in the grass not fare from you, feeding the birds. You watched him for a few moments. He seemed so familiar – where had you seen him before? You were quite sure you didn't know him. He looked so handsome. Then he looked up at you and you quickly snapped out of your thoughts and looked away. /It's so embarrassing to stare/ you said to yourself. From the corner of your eye you could see he got up and walked towards you and sat next to you.

- "I knew you would come" he said in a smiling way. You looked confused at him.

- "What do you mean?" you asked him back and frowned. He just smiled at you. _/What a cute smile/_ you thought to yourself.

- "Oh, I'm so sorry, how shameful of me, not to introduce myself, I'm Brooklyn" he said.

- "Nice to meet you Brooklyn, I'm _____"feeling a bit more comfortable.

- "_____, what a nice name, I'd never expect you were so beautiful" he announced. What did he mean? Did he know who you were or was it just something you imagined?

- "What do you mean? Where do you know me from?" you ask him confused. He gently grabbed your hand and looked into your eyes.

- "I saw you in a vision, don't you have weird dreams? They can be like that" he told you and suddenly you remembered where you had seen him before. It was the guy from your dreams – the one who said he would wait for you. You gazed at him, not believing a boy from your dreams, which he called vision ever could be real. He was just as handsome as you remembered him.

- "It's.. it's you, from my dreams" you mumbled feeling your heart beat faster against your chest. He smiled sweet and looked deep into your eyes. You felt the warm go up your cheeks and before you knew it he kissed your blushing cheek.

- "I've been waiting so much to have the chance to see you, and you're even more gorgeous than I thought" he said and wrapped his arms around you. You felt so comfortable with his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. You pulled your arms around his neck and a urge come up in you. You pluck courage enough to make yourself take the next step and kissed his soft lips. You swore you felt him smile into the kiss and he gladly returned it. His lips were so soft and warm and you really didn't to let go. You needed air and parted.

- "I'm sorry, I.. don't know what.." he cut you off with by kissing you passionately again.  
- "You don't have to explain, I know it.. visions never lie" he whispered softly stroking your cheek.

- "I love you Brooklyn, I really do" you could cry, but held back not to seem childish.

- "I love you too ______, and I did from I saw you at first time" he said and you kissed him again.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Brooklyn one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
